Hooked
by crazyvampXOXO
Summary: My vision of how Emma got rid of the darkness. Emma lost her memories after she destroyed the darkness forever. Now Killian must make her fall in love with him again. Her parents has to earn her love and trust. Regina tries to make a memory potion and Henry helps her to be the old Emma again; but will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 _"_ _Come find us Emma." A woman with long black hair yelled from behind the blue smoke. "You are our only hope!" I ran towards her but as I ran the road got longer and made it impossible for me to reach the woman. I mirrored her and stretched out my arm; our fingers almost touched; but when I finally get close enough there is a bright white light consuming everything._

I nearly jumped out of my bed when the alarm beeped. Lazily I reached over and turned it off. I looked behind me and realized Josh isn't in bed. Slowly I got out of the comfy cloud and walked to the bathroom. I could faintly hear Josh talking inside. I leaned a bit closer to the door. "Yeah I know babe; I'll just make something up. I promise I will see you tonight" There was a long pause. "Of course I love you more; Emma means nothing to me." I staggered back a few steps; shocked at his words. After four years together I mean nothing to him; what an ass. I felt the tears build up but blinked it away. I will not cry because of him; he is not worth my tears. After taking a deep semi-relaxing breath I causally walked to our; I mean his closet and started to pack my clothes. "Honey what are you doing?" Josh asked after coming out of the bathroom. I ignored him and focused on the task at hand. Josh pulled on my arm; much harder than necessary. "Hay I'm talking to you." I looked up at his disgustingly handsome face; into those blue eyes that stole my hart four long years ago. "Why don't you ask 'babe' where I'm going?" Josh clenched his jaw and sighed. "I was going to tell…" I scoffed and turned back to my bag. "Don't start with that; you're such a liar. Just let me go; I never want to see your face again." I zipped up my brown suitcase and walked out the room. I grabbed my car keys on the table next to the front door and walked away from Josh and everything I knew.

I walked to my yellow Volkswagen bug; put my suitcase in the trunk and exited the building. At the second stop sign the little piece of paper stuck to my windshield began to bother me. I stuck my hand out of the window and grabbed it. I didn't even bother to look at the paper and just threw it on the passenger seat. After driving around for an hour with no place to go; I stopped at a little coffee shop. I bought myself a strong black coffee and a chocolate doughnut seeing as I skipped breakfast this morning. I sat down in one of the corner booths away from the people and began to think about how screwed I am. I don't have a place to go; I don't have any family. The sound of the chair across from me moving brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw a kid sit down. He looked about fifteen with brown hair and hazel eyes; like my eyes except; I have long blond hair.

"Are you Emma Swan?" The kid asked. "Depends on who is asking." I said and took a sip from my coffee. The kid smiled at me. "My name is Henry; I'm your son."

I nearly let the cup of coffee fall. My son but I don't have… oh shit. "Listen kid I don't know what you're talking about. You have to leave; your mother is probably looking for you." I said without looking him in the eyes. "No my mom is looking at me. Fifteen years ago you put up a baby for adoption; that was me." When I finally looked at him again I couldn't deny it anymore; something inside me told me that he was my baby. But I can't be a mother. "I don't have time for this go home kid." I shoved the last bite of doughnut into my mouth and stood up. "No wait please. You have to come to Storybrook with me. You have to; you're my mom; don't you remember me." I ignored the kid and walked back to my car. I sat behind the wheel for a few minutes; just thinking about that kid; when the paper on the passenger seat caught my eye. I reached over and picked it up. The front of the paper was decorated with a nice double story white house. The flyer read: Affordable adorable houses available in Storybrook. Well if that's not a sign I don't know what is. I looked up and saw the kid walk down the street towards the bus station. I started my car and drove towards the kid with my window rolled down. "Hay kid; I can give you a lift home." He smiled at me and got into the passenger side. "Just like the first time." He whispered. I looked at him but ignored it.

The drive to Storybrook took about forty minutes. It is a nice little town in the middle of nowhere. All the shops are right next to each other and the neighbourhood I am currently driving through looks pretty cute. All the houses have the same structure just in different colours. Every person that we passed waved at us like they know us; well they probably know Henry. As I drive further down the street I get this weird sense of déjà vu; like I've been here before. "So kid; where do you live." I ask Henry. "In that house on the edge of the road; the big white one." I stop in front of the humongous white house and just stare at it. It is beautiful; the structure is so classical with a modern twist to it. "Who is your mother?" I asked Henry as we got out of my car. "She's the ex mayor of the town." He said like it's no big deal. As we walk to the front door I study the garden; his mother really likes apple trees. I knock on the black wood door three times before a woman opened the door. She looked to be in her early thirties with black shoulder length hair. "You found her; good job Henry." I looked at her. "You knew he was looking for me?" I asked; confused as ever. "Yeah I told her I wanted to know my real mom." The kid said quickly. The woman smiled at Henry as to say thanks and invited me in. Her house is as beautiful on the inside as it is on the outside. It has a gorgeous black and white design. "Henry; why don't you go and play your PlayStation games while I talk to Emma?" The woman asked the kid. With a quick nod of his head he hurried up the stairs. The woman opened one of the magnificent doors next to her and led me in. The room appears to be a study with the same black and white design. "My name is Regina by the way." She said while pouring some light yellow liquid into two glasses. "I'm Emma but you already knew that; how?" I took the glass she held out to me and smelled it first. It smells like apple and scotch. "Its apple juice laced with scotch. It looks like you have had a long day." Regina said with a true smile. I scoffed and took a sip. "You have no idea." I said and took another sip. "Oh and Henry told me your name while he was looking for you." I nod and put the now empty glass on the table. "Well I better get going; it's a long way back to New York." I started to walk to the door but Regina stopped me. "I thought you would stay a while. Henry really wants to know his real mother." She said. This could be a new beginning for me but am I really ready to be a mother for the kid? "I don't want to impose. It looks like you two have a wonderful thing going on here and I might just complicate that." I said. "You won't be imposing. I want Henry to be happy and he will be happy with you in his life. Please consider staying." Well I have nowhere ells to go now. "Only if you think that's a good idea." I said. She smiled and nodded her head. "I'm sure. Henry will really appreciate it." I smiled back at her. "Okay then I will stay for a while. Where is the best B&B in town?" I asked. Regina walked over to the little desk in the middle of the room and wrote something on a piece of paper. "It's the best and only Bed and Breakfast in town. Just tell Granny I send you." She handed me the piece of paper with directions on it. "Thanks Regina; could you maybe ask Henry if he could do lunch with me tomorrow; I want to see him?" I asked as we walked to the front door. Regina opened her mouth to answer me but was interrupted by Henry. "Yes! Yes I would love to." Henry yelled as he ran down the stairs and stopped right in front of me. "Okay; I'll pick you up here at one?" I asked. He nodded his head and gave me a hug. After two seconds of hesitation I hugged him back. It felt so natural and strangely like coming home. "Okay then I will see you tomorrow." I said to Henry and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Finding Granny's B&B was a lot easier than I expected; it was right next to Granny's Diner. I went inside and found an old lady sitting behind a big wooden desk. When she heard the door close she looked up and gasped. I looked behind me; expecting a mask murderer to be behind me but only saw the door. I turned back and walked to the desk. In the short distance I walked the lady composed herself. "How may I help you today?" She asked; her voice shaky. The lady tucked a piece of her white hair behind her ear. The rest of her hair was in a classy bun. Her light blue eyes hid behind her round plain glasses. "I would like a room please. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying so let's0 make it for a week." I said. She smiled at then wrote something in a big old looking book. "I just need you to sign here." She turned the book around and handed me a pen. I signed on the appropriate place and handed the pen back to her. "Have a wonderful stay Emma. I'm Granny; if you need anything just whistle." She handed me a key and winked.

After fetching and unpacking my suitcase I felt like exploring. If I was staying a week here I might as well get to know the town and locals. I lock my door and make my way out of the B&B and headed to the diner.

I was greeted by a pretty; young girl with dark brown hair. "Hello I'm Ruby and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked after showing me to a table in the middle of the diner. It felt as if every pair of eyes was on me. "Sure… can I get a hot chocolate with cinnamon and a cheese burger please?" Ruby smiled weirdly as she wrote down my order. She left with that smile still on her pretty face. After ten minutes she brought my order. The burger had to be the best in this world. Every bite was better than the last. I was so engrossed in the burger that I didn't notice the lady standing in front of me. She had short black hair and a friendly familiar face. I felt drawn to her in a comfortable way. "Hi you must be Emma Swan. I'm Mary Margaret; Henry's teacher. He told me about you and I thought it would be good for me to meet you." She said with a smile. Her pretty blue eyes sparkled in the afternoon light. "I was just finishing up; do you maybe want to take a walk around town?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "That would be lovely." I stood up and went to Ruby. "How much do I owe you?" I asked. Ruby looked up from the cash register and smiled. "Oh nothing it's on the house." I smiled back at her. "Thanks; enjoy your day Ruby." She waved at me as Mary Margaret and I walked out. Mary Margaret showed me around town and told me some stuff about the locals. "Hay; do you want to get an ice-cream?" Mary Margaret asked before we passed the ice-cream shop. "Sure I'll buy." I bought myself a double chocolate and for Mary Margaret a rocky road. We sat outside the shop and just watched the people walk by. "So your Henry's teacher; how does he do in school?" I asked to fill the silence. "His grades are very good and he is a well behaved kid. I really enjoyed teaching him." She said licking her ice-cream. "What do you mean enjoyed? I thought you were still his teacher?" I wondered out loud. She smiled at me lightly. "Yeah I'm mayor now so I'm only part time teacher." I nodded and took a bite out of my ice-cream. "What's your occupation?" Mary Margaret asked after a long silence. I looked at her and saw the curiosity in her eyes. She really wanted to know; she wasn't just being nice or trying to make conversation. "I'm a bail bond. I chose to be one because I enjoy the freedom and I don't have to work for a boss. I've always been alone so I don't work well with people." I took the last bite of my ice-cream and threw away the napkin. "Why don't you come over tonight and have dinner with me and my husband. Oh and my son. He is four years old; his name is Neal." When I heard the baby's name I froze. Neal is the name of Henry's father and my first love. Something about the way Mary Margaret was looking at me made me agree. "That would be great. How late should I be where?" I asked with a smile. Mary Margaret clapped her hands. "I live in the building next to the library; apartment number 3. Does seven sound good?" She asked. I nodded in agreement when her phone rang. She picked up and smiled when she heard the person on the phone's voice. "Hay David… Oh I'll be home in a few. I love you to." She hung up and looked at me. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Neal got hurt and he won't stop crying. Remember to be there at seven." She said before leaving. I sat for a while more and just watched my surroundings. I could really see a future for myself here.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

At five I decided to head to my room and get ready. As I turned the corner to go to my room I walked right into someone. "Bloody hell; watch…" The person stopped talking when we looked into each others eyes. His beautiful ocean blue eyes put my pretty hazel eyes to shame. "I'm sorry that was my fault." I quickly said braking eye contact. He put his hand lightly on my shoulder. "No love; it was my fault. Ho… I'm Killian Jones; nice to meet you." He said and removed his hand to kiss mine. "Emma Swan; it's a pleasure to meet you." I said. He captured my eyes again and said. "No; the pleasure is mine love." I let out a soft laugh and shook my head. "You have a lovely laugh Swan. I hope to hear it more. How about I hear it again at dinner tomorrow night?" I had to admit; he was smooth. Do I really want to start a relationship when I'm not even sure I will stay? He is completely handsome and something deep within my soul tells me he is the one. I reach up and rub the ring on the chain around my neck like I have done so many times before when I don't know what to do. Killian saw the movement and starred at the ring. "That is a beautiful ring you have there. Where did you get it?" He asked. I looked at his gorgeous eyes and smiled. "I can't remember but it helps me decide what I should do. I know it sounds crazy but sometimes I feel like this ring." I held up the rather large silver ring with a big ruby stone in the middle for Killian to see. "Is the light in my dark world and I can't go on with out it." He took the ring from my hand and examined it while pulling me closer in the progress. When he looked up again I couldn't look away from his piercing blue eyes. His face looked sad but happy at the same time. "What does it have to say about tomorrow?" He asked. I took a small step back when he realized the ring. "You're in luck; it tells me to go for it. So yes dinner sounds great." He smiled a beautiful radiant smile. "Great; I'll pick you up at five?" With a quick kiss on my cheek he was on his way out to the diner.

After a nice shower I dressed myself in a long dark blue jean with a black blouse and some dark brown boots. "Where the hell is my… found you!" I half yelled as I pulled out my deep red leather jacket. I quickly checked my make up before I left my room. While I walked I couldn't stop thinking about Killian. It feels as if I have met him before. Maybe I'm going crazy. I followed the directions Mary Margaret gave me. With a deep breath I knocked on the dull green door with a silver number 3 on the middle. Before I could walk away the door swung open. "You must be Emma?" I looked up at the man standing at the door. He looked oddly familiar with his hazel eyes; sandy blond hair and kind smile. "And you must be David?" With a wide smile he invited me inside the apartment. It was medium size but cozy; fit for a nice family. "Emma! I'm so glad you made it. The food is just about ready." Mary Margaret gave me a huge hug. She looked like a classic house wife with a cute white dress and a apron. "What can I get you to drink? Maybe some wine?" David asked from the fridge. I agreed to have some red wine. As David handed me the glass; Mary Margaret placed the food on the table. "David please say grace for us." Mary Margaret said. David took my left hand and Mary Margaret took my right hand. "Thank you Father for this meal we are about to eat and thank you for bringing Emma back... I mean into our lives. Amen." After David's weird prayer we ate the lovely food Mary Margaret made. I have to say that her pasta is the best I ever had. The rest of the night was pretty much uneventful. Mary Margaret and I cleaned while David put Neal to bed. He has to be the cutest toddler I have ever met. "Thanks for a wonderful evening. I really enjoyed it." I said as i hugged Mary Margaret. "Any time Emma. I was wondering if you needed a job?" David asked. Even if the question was very odd I need to pay the bills somehow. "Yes I actually need one. If you hear of something please let me know." David pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to me. "I need a hand at the sheriff's station. If you are interested just give me a call." I gave David a hug surprising us both and said goodbye.

As I entered the B&B I saw Killian talk to Granny but that annoying bell made them look at me. Granny smiled kindly while Killian looked at me with longing eyes. "I really can not wait for tomorrow; love." He said as I walked past him. I stopped and slightly turned to him. "Just remember I don't pillage and plunder on the first date." Killian let out a deep sexy laugh. "I will keep that in mind Swan." With one last glance I walked off to my room.


	4. AN sorry

Hay guys!

Please tell me what you think of this story and if you want me to continue. And I also need some ideas for Killian and Emma's date. Should it be on his boat or in a restaurant like the original first date.

Thanks for the reviews so far.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

CHAPTER 4

 _"_ _Emma this is dangerous. We don't know what this will do to you." Said a man with the same kind smile David has. "I have to try and save Hook dad. I'm the reason he is like this. You would do the same for mom." I ran over to the man and gave him a hug. "I'm proud of you and remember I love you; you are my baby girl." His kissed me on my head and let me go. With one last look at my father I took out the little bottle with blue liquid and drank it. Beep; beep; beep._

I really hate that alarm. With a huge amount of effort I opened my eyes. So I have lunch with Henry at one and dinner with Killian at five; my day should be interesting. I jumped out of bed with a smile on my face and an irritating love song in my head. Don't ask me where this song came from but it's stuck in my head now. I dressed in a normal jean; white blouse; boots and of course my leather jacket. I felt like skipping to the diner but decided against it because that would be weird.

Ruby greeted me at the diner's door and led me to the same table I sat at yesterday. "What would you like? I recommend our Princess breakfast." She said. That's a cute name for a breakfast. "Sure; I'll take that and a hot chocolate with…" Ruby interrupted me kindly. "Cinnamon; I remember. Henry drinks it the same way." She covered her mouth with her hand and slowly walked away. People in this town are really weird. After a short wait Ruby brought my breakfast. It looked fantastic; something fit for a princess I guess. I savoured every bite of that breakfast. "Morning Swan; you look lovely." I looked up and saw Killian sit down at the counter. He didn't look bad himself. Leather suited him fine. He had on a dark jean with a black button up shirt and a leather jacket. "Hello Killian. May I ask where we are eating tonight?" Killian just smiled and shook his head making his beautiful black hair fall over his ocean orbs. "No love; it's a surprise." He took a red rose out of the vase and walked over to me. "I don't like surprises." I said when he stood in front of me. He smelled the rose and placed it on the table near my hand. "You'll like this one." He slightly bowed and walked out of the diner. I picked up the rose and smelled it as well. It smelled sweet with a spicy after smell. Something about that man makes my hart beat faster and slower at the same time. I don't believe in love at first sight but I know that he could be the one. After breakfast I headed out to the station. I decided against walking and just took my car.

David sat behind a desk in the middle of the station and looked up as I entered. "Emma; you came." He said standing up. I nodded my head. "Yes I really need this job. I didn't bring a CV; if you want I can go home and make one." David shook his head and walked over to me. "No; that's not necessary. Mary Margaret told me that you were a bail bond. I think you will be perfect for this job." He handed me a gun and a badge. With a big smile on his face he hugged me. "Welcome Sherriff Swan. You can start today if you want." I clipped the badge on my belt and put the gun in its holster and clipped that on my belt as well. "Alright mate; what's on today's agenda." I turned around and looked into Killian's eyes. "Emma Swan? What are you doing here?" He seemed as surprised to see me as I was to see him here. "Emma is the new Sherriff. Hook works here part time when he doesn't have something beter to do." David said. Who the hell is Hook? "Wait you lost me. Who is Hook?" I asked. Killian looked at David with an angry expression on his lovely face. "Hook is my nickname. Not so long ago I lost my hand and thought a hook would suit me beter than a fake hand." He held up his left arm with a hook attached to his wrist. "As weird as that is; it's not the strangest thing I have seen." I said and turned to David who looked disappointed with himself. "So what is on the agenda for today?" I repeated Killian's question. "You get to fill out these lovely papers while Hook and I investigate a break in at the library." David gave me a stack of heavy papers and smiled. "That's not fair. I want to be in the field not behind a desk." I complained. David and Killian laughed at my facial expression. "Don't worry. You can come out to the "field" with me tomorrow." David air quoted field. He grabbed his jacket and patted Killian on the back. Killian walked towards me and stopped when he was close enough to smell. "Have a nice day love; I'll see you tonight." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. David cleared his throat when Killian didn't move away from me. "Let's go; we have things to do Hook." Killian looked irritated but walked away behind David. "You have to stop calling me Hook mate." I heard Killian say before they left the room.

I filled in the papers till half past twelve and decided it was a good time to go and pick Henry up. I rushed to my car and found the school with ease. Thankfully it is the only school in Storybrook. Henry sat on a bench while reading a rather large book. I rolled down the passenger side window and stopped in front of him. "Hay kid are you ready for lunch?" I asked. He looked up and smiled. He picked up his blue backpack and got into my car. "Hay mom; how was your day?" Henry asked. I smiled when he called me mom. I never thought it could mean this much to me. _You're turning soft Swan_ I thought to myself as I started the car. "My day is good so far and yours?" I asked as I drove to the diner. Henry shook his head slightly as if he is trying to shake away a bad memory. "Not so good maybe even bad." He said with a frown on his face. I parked the car and got out. "Well you could tell me about it?" I offered as Henry got out of the car. "Well you see I like this girl; her name is Violet. She is beautiful; unlike any girl I have ever seen." Ruby led us to a table as soon as we entered the diner. Henry decided to stop his story while we ordered our lunch and continued once Rudy left. "Today I decided that I wanted to ask her out but I was too scarred to do it face to face so I wrote a letter. I asked my friend to throw it in her locker and he did as I asked but he threw it in the wrong girl's locker. Now Violet thinks I like someone ells." Just as he finished Ruby brought our lunch. "Thanks Ruby. Well have you talked to her and explained what happened." I asked Henry. He looked frustrated and tired. "Countless times but she doesn't believe me. She said I chose another girl over her." I took a bite out of my chicken sandwich as I thought of ways to help him. "How about you do something for her that makes her feel special?" I said after a long pause. Henry's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "That could work. Please say you will help me?" Henry begged. I nodded my head. "Sure kid; just tell me when and where." I could already see the wheels turning inside Henry's head. "We can call it operation Flower." I took the last bite of my sandwich and nodded again. "I like it." This should be fun.

 **Next chapter will be Captain Swan's date. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

After lunch I dropped Henry off at school and went back to the station. To my surprise David was there but Killian wasn't. "Hi David; how was your day?" I asked as I sat down behind my desk. He looked worry and amused at the same time. "My day was good; I just don't know about Ho… I mean Killian." David quickly corrected himself. I looked at the papers I finished before lunch and checked if I did it right. "Why? What happened." I asked trying to sound nonchalant. What if he can't make it tonight? Is he okay? David looked at me and grinned. "He is fine; he just has a big nasty shiner on his left eye. The guy who broke in at the library was still there and Killian tried to stop him but the guy surprised Killian and punched him on the eye. It was really funny…" I shook my head as David laughed. "As long as he is okay then I'm happy." I said and focused on the papers again.

The rest of the afternoon went by without much excitement and by four David told me I could leave. "Have fun on your date tonight. Killian told me." David said as I walked out the station. I think I broke some speed law as I drove to the B&B but I didn't care. I have one hour to get ready and I want to look perfect. After a nice but short shower I stood in front of my closet deciding what to wear. "Not date worthy; not Killian worthy; yet." I said as I threw a short red dress on my bed. "Where did I even get this?" I held up awful blue dress and threw it on the floor. "This is perfect; just perfect; not to sexy but not to casual." I hugged the shin length light pink dress to my chest. Killian won't know what hit him. I braided my long blond hair and tied it up. I didn't want to over do my make up and look like a bimbo so I kept my make up natural. As I put my on my nude stilettos there was a knock on the door. With a deep breath I opened the door. Killian looked amazing even with the big black eye. He was dressed like this morning only with a dark blue shirt instead of black. "Wow you look stunning Swan." Killian stepped inside my room and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Killian. Sorry about your eye." I said. He shrugged and handed me a rose. "Wow two roses in one day." Killian laughed and took my hand with his good one. "Shall we go love?" He asked. I nodded and followed him after I locked my door. The conversation between us was light as we walked to where ever Killian wanted us to go.

"Here we go love." Killian said as he held open the door to a nice looking restaurant. We were greeted by a friendly looking waiter that led us to a nice table in the corner; away from the others. Killian pulled out my chair and waited for me to sit before he sat down. "May I order us a drink love?" He asked. I nodded as I looked at the menu. "A scotch for me and a glass of red wine for my lovely lady; please mate." Killian said to the waiter whom walked away with a smile and a nod. When he said I was his lady I blushed slightly and hoped that he didn't see it. If he did; he didn't show it. "So love how was your day." He asked after the waiter brought our drinks and took our orders. "Boring up until lunch; I spent some time with my son." I said. Killian didn't even react when I mentioned I had a son. "I wish I could have joined you; maybe I wouldn't have this monstrosity on my face." He said in a light ashamed tone. I reached over the table and took his hand in mine. "If it helps I still think you look handsome. You don't mind me having a son?" I asked after a slight pause. Killian locked eyes with me and turned serious for a minute. "Why would I mind? If the lad is anything like you; I already like him." He smiled and squeezed my hand lightly. When our food came the conversation went back to lighter topics and jokes. Killian told me about his fascination with pirates; which I found really funny but normal in a weird way. I told him about my old job and my live in New York. "That Josh guy is a real idiot to let someone like you go. If things go right for us; I'm never letting you go. And I do hope things go right." Killian's words made me blush and I realized how much I want this to work to. "I'm willing to fight for it if you are." I said as we walked back to the B&B. Killian was quite until we stopped in front of my door. "Any man who is willing to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets. And I really want to be apart of your life; if you'll have me." Killian took my hand and placed in on his chest. "I know you don't know me very well but it feels as if I have known you forever. I want you to be mine." I knew exactly how Killian felt because I felt the same. I took a step forward and kissed him. He responded instantly and wrapped his arms around me. The kiss was sweet but powerful; gentle but needed. In that moment Killian was my lifeline and I needed him to breath. But all good things have to come to an end. Killian pulled back but never let me go. "Thank you love; for tonight; I had a wonderful time. I will see you tomorrow." He let go of me and kissed my hand before he walked away.

 **What did you think? please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next four days were a dream; to good to be true. I spent my mornings with Mary Margaret; lunch with Henry; work hours with David and then my nights with Killian. We are now officially a couple. He showed me his ship and told me stuff he has never told anyone and I told him stuff I never thought I would ever tell someone. Granny told me this morning that I had to be out of my room tomorrow because I only booked for a week and someone booked the room after me. I had nowhere to go. Maybe Mary Margaret would let me crash there or Regina. I have developed a friendship with her in my free time and I think she is a wonderful mother for Henry. "What's bothering you love?" Killian asked. I was currently at work and it was one of those rare days where David left Killian alone with me. David has really grown on me; like a dad. He is always there for me just like Mary Margaret. Killian put his chair next to mine and took my hand. "It's nothing that you have to worry about." I assured him. How can I tell my boyfriend I don't have a place to stay? He will think I'm a loser. "You know you can tell me anything. So what's wrong?" He insisted. I sighed and squeezed his hand. "Granny told me my stay at the B&B has come to an end. Someone booked the room and I have to be out tomorrow. I don't have anywhere to go and I have been to busy to look for a place to stay." Killian laughed and shook his head. That's it; he has lost his mind. "You could have just asked. I live in a big house with plenty of room. You are more than welcome to stay with me." I don't know if Killian has an alterative motive or if he is really just being nice. "What's in it for you?" I asked him. He looked at me like I just stepped on his hart. "You are my girlfriend; why wouldn't I help you. And what's in it for me is that I get to see you everyday. More than I do now. I'm officially asking you to move in with me." He lifted my hand up and kissed it. "Book out today then I will help you get all your stuff to my place. Henry can even come over tonight for dinner." I liked the sound of that. I leaned in to kiss Killian when I heard Henry at the door. "Hay mom; Killian." I stood up and hugged Henry. In these few days Henry and Killian bonded and I really think they like each other. Killian told me that he loves Henry as his own and even though Henry hasn't said anything about Killian; I know he sees him as a father figure. He looks up to him. "What are your plans for tonight?" I asked Henry. He shrugged and sat down in my chair; fist pumping Killian. "Well lad your mother agreed to move in with me and we thought it would be a good idea to have a little dinner tonight." Killian said. Henry's face lit up and he smiled at me. "Like a family dinner?" He asked looking from me to Killian and back to me. "I guess if you want to call it that. A very strange family dinner." I said unsure about the situation. Killian and Henry began to talk about the dinner and stuff we can do after the dinner when Regina walked in. "Hi Emma; how are you?" Regina asked. Right behind her was her fiancé; Robin Hood and their two beautiful children; Roland and Zoey. When I first heard her fiancé's name I nearly died of laughter but he is actually a great guy and I like him. "I'm good now. I was wondering if Henry could sleep over tonight?" I asked her. Killian stood up and walked over to me; resting his arm around my shoulder. "Emma agreed to move in with me and I wanted to host a little dinner. What do you guys say? Come and join us?" Killian asked them. I was a little shocked; I thought it was only going to be a little family thing but now that I think about it; they have become apart of my family. Regina was just as stunned and took a while to answer. "Sure; that sounds great. Robin; please hold Zoey for a second while I talk to Killian." Killian looked confused but followed Regina out anyway after she handed the four year old Zoey to Robin. "Hey mom how does this thing work?" Henry asked from behind my desk. I looked at him and he held up my Taser gun. "Be careful you could shock yourself. I should go help him." I said the last part to Robin who nodded his head and played with Zoey.

 **Next chapter will be in Hook's pov for a while. The conversation between him and Regina. Need game ideas for the dinner!**


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

{Killian POV}

I followed Regina out into the hall; out of earshot from Emma. Why the hell she wants to talk to me; I don't know. Regina stopped and turned to face me. "I think I have succeeded in making the memory potion." This is it! Emma will finally be her old self again. "Well then what are you waiting for. Give it to me!" I said. Regina scratched the back of her head nervously before giving me a small vial with blue liquid in. "There is a slight complication. She needs to believe in magic and believe that her memories will come back. You have to convince her that she is the saviour and that she has been here before." Why is there always a condition with magic? Bloody hell! Nothing is ever simple. I thought that Emma would drink the bloody potion and go back to how she was before. But no; magic has his own rules. "And how do you propose I do that?" I asked while running my good hand through my hair. Regina shook her head. "I don't know. We could maybe gather all the pictures we have of her and show them to her tonight at the dinner. I'm sure Snow has plenty of pictures." That could work but nothing is ever easy with my Swan. "We could try. Go to the Charming's house and invite them to the dinner." Regina nodded her head and followed me back into the room where Emma was. Just seeing her put a smile on my face and makes my heart skip a beat. When she gets her memory back I'm going to marry her before she slips away again. "Is everything okay?" Emma asked as she walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Everything is just fine love. I'm sure David wouldn't mind if we locked up early today and start packing your things." Emma nodded and hugged me tighter before turning around to face Regina. "Then we will see you tonight. Can Henry come with us now?" Regina nodded with a smile at Emma but when she looked at me her smile faded. After they left Emma gathered her things and locked the doors to the station. "You two go ahead love. I have some… business to attend to but I will meet you at the B&B in say… thirty minutes?" Emma nodded and kissed me before she walked away with Henry.

The walk to my ship took about fifteen minutes; that left me with fifteen minute to find something that will make Emma remember. I grabbed an old wooden chest from under my bed and opened it. Everything that has ever had any value to me I kept in that chest. I picked up the menu from my first date with Emma and looked at it. It was the same menu from the same restaurant we went to. I thought it would jog her memory. On this menu Emma signed our names and the date so that we would always remember it. I really hope she remembers or rather believes. I carefully put the menu in my jacket pocket and left to go find Emma.

 **Hey hope you liked it:) pls let me know if i did Killian's pov to your liking and what you think i should change! R &R**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

{Emma POV}

Henry was quite through out the whole walk until we stopped at the B&B. "Does Killian make you happy mom?" Henry asked as we entered my room. I turned to face him. "Yes he really does kid. Why do you ask?" He looked at me and shrugged. "I just like the fact that things are going back to normal." This kid just gets weirder everyday. "What do you mean back to normal?" I asked as I emptied my closet. The only thing I have left is my clothes; everything is back at the apartment in New York. "Has nothing triggered your memory? Don't you remember us; your parents; Killian; me?" Henry looked devastated when I shook my head. "Listen kid I don't know if you maybe had a dream or something but I have never…" There was a quick knock on the door before Killian entered cutting of my words. "Did you miss me?" He asked. Henry scoffed but smiled anyway. Killian walked over to me and placed a feather light kiss on my cheek. He looked at me and frowned. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and went back to packing. The whole time we packed I kept thinking of Henry's words. _Don't you remember us; your parents; Killian; me?_ I'm sure if I had met my parents I would have remembered. I have been dreaming about meeting my parents ever since I could think straight. I have so many questions I would like to ask them. How have they been? Did they ever have other kids? Did they love me or was I just a mistake? But the most important question is why. Why did they give me up? Was it to give me a beter future or just because they didn't want me? And who could ever forget Killian. He is the sweetest guy in the world. He gets on your nerves a lot and he can be arrogant; maybe a little cheesy sometimes but he has a good heart. In this short time that we have gone out; he has shown me so much love and happiness that I don't think I could ever love someone ells. And then there is Henry; my son. How would I ever in my live forget that I have met him? I regret ever giving him up. Time might have been tough but we would have been together. He has most of his father's feathers but he is just like me on the inside. But now that I think back on my live I can not for the live of me think why I moved to New York. I remember everything up until my twenty-eight birthday and then it's blank until four years ago when I met Josh. I have read about people blocking out bad memories but I'm happy here now. This just doesn't make sense; all the little comments people make around me then try to cover it up. I just don't understand. "Love; are you ready to go? Do you have anything except clothes?" Killian asked pulling me out of my thoughts. He and Henry stood outside the door with my suitcase. I grabbed my makeup bag from the table and followed them out. "I'll meet you guys at the car; just want to give the key back." Killian smiled at me and walked off with Henry.

Granny sat behind the big desk like the first day I met her. She looked up when I rested my arms on the desk. "Once again; I'm really sorry for the mess up." Granny apologised again. "It's fine; I understand Granny. Thank you for everything." I handed Granny the keys to the room and left. When I exited the B&B I saw an old man and youngish woman talk to Killian and Henry. Killian noticed me and excused himself. "Who is that?" I asked once Killian reached me. "He is Henry's grandfather and that is his wife." Regina and that guy don't even look alike. "Is he Regina's dad?" I asked. Killian looked lost for a second then said. "It's complicated but no he isn't Regina's dad." Now I was confused but I brushed if of and I took Killian's hand and walked over to my son. "And I have missed you to Henry. Do you want you job back at the shop?" The man asked Henry. He nodded his head with grin on his face. I stopped walking when I stood next to Henry; facing the man. "You must be Emma. I'm Mr Gold and this is my wife Belle." I shook Mr Gold's hand. Somewhere deep down if feels as if I know him. "We are glad that your back." Belle said after shaking my hand. Mr Gold; Henry and Killian looked at Belle like they can't believe what she said. Seems like everyone in this town believes I have been here before. "We have to go now but we'll see you around. Goodbye Henry; Killian. And it was lovely to meet you Miss Swan." Mr Gold slightly bowed in my direction before taking Belle's hand and walking away. "Well; your clothes isn't going to jump in the closet by it self. Let's go." Killian said after a long silence.

 **Tell me what you thought please. If you like vampire academy check out my other story love always wins. Thanks:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you like it.**

CHAPTER 9

After a ten minute drive we reached Killian's house. The house was painted a color between light blue and dark grey. It was a double story house with a front porch. "Go and explore while Henry and I grab your suitcase." Killian said putting his hand on Henry's shoulder. Both of them had a slightly guilty grin on their face. _What are they up to?_ I thought to myself. Killian handed me the key before turning me around and giving me a small push in the direction of the house. I rolled my eyes and walked to the front door. Once I reached the front door I turned around to look at the view. The front of the house was facing the ocean. There was nothing blocking the view either. From where I stood I could see Killian's pirate ship that he loved so much. He told me he named his ship the Jolly Roger like in Peter Pan. Why he did that only he would know. I looked at Killian and Henry one last time before entering the house. The house had a beautiful flower design on the walls but it wasn't girly. The furniture was mostly wood and red. The first room I entered was the kitchen. The floor was wooden and the walls had the same flower wallpaper. The counters were a beautiful black color while the fridge was grey and the stove was also black. I walked into the next room to find that is was the dining room. The dining table was a gorgeous dark wooden table with eight chairs. I walked into the living room and liked what I saw. A big flat screen TV hung on the wall with a DVD machine and stereo. The couches were a deep red that matched the carped under the glass coffee table in the middle of the room. In the corner of the living room was a big chimney. I already felt like I belonged here. This house felt like my home; something I haven't had in a long time. I can already imagine growing old in this house with Killian by my side. Henry could have his own room here for when he wants to stay here for the night. I can already hear the little footsteps of the children Killian and I could have. I could finally have the family I want so badly. "Do you like what you see?" Killian asked from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back and just enjoyed being here with him. "Your house is lovely." I said after a short silence. I could feel Killian shaking his head. "No Swan; it's our house." I sighed at his words. After so long I finally have a home; a place to call mine. "So do I get my own bedroom or are we sharing yours?" I asked. Killian's body shook with his laughter. I like the sound of his laughter; it's so natural. "Well if you want your own room; you can have it but I was thinking we were going to share." Sharing a room with this handsome pirate wannabe might be dangerous but so tempting at the same time. I hope he feels the same way I do. "I think we could share…" I turned around and kissed Killian. His kisses were like a drug. You know they could lead to bad things but once you started you can not stop. Henry once told me that Killian and I looked like two teenagers when we were together. The cute kind of teenage couple that would hold hands in public but only truly kiss when we are alone. It was weird talking to Henry about my love life but he was wise beyond his years and so easy to talk to. "Where is Henry?" I asked once Killian pulled away to breath. Killian locked eyes with me. "He quickly ran home to get clothes for the night." I nodded and stepped out of Killian's embrace. "Show me to our room please." I said. Killian smiled while picking up my suitcase.

After unpacking my clothes while Killian distracted me with kisses; I jumped in the shower. The dinner started in two hours and we still haven't started cooking. I don't even know if Killian can cook. I quickly dressed in a pair of light blue jeans with a dark blue button up blouse and black flat sandals. After towel drying my long blond hair I ran down stairs. I stopped at the kitchen door. Killian looked up from the stove as I entered. "I'm making stir fry; because it's quick and easy. Would you mind grabbing a bottle of wine out of the basement for us love? Henry is already setting the table." Killian looked at me and smiled at my shocked facial expression. After a long pause I finally answered him. "Yeah sure; I can do that. Where is the basement?" He must probably think I'm crazy or going crazy. He stirred the food in the large pan before looking at me again. "Go through the only door next to the staircase. Just be careful there are big spiders down there." Killian smiled as I rolled my eyes. Before going to the basement I went to the dining room. Henry hummed an upbeat song when I entered. "Hey kid. The table looks good." I said. Henry turned around with a smile on his face. "Thanks. You know I have a name." I laughed softly. Henry reminded me of myself. "I know that kid. Keep up the good work." I said as I walked out of the dinning room.

Just like Killian said there was only one door next to the stairs. I opened it and turned on the light. The stairs were made of wood like the floor. Carefully I walked down the steps. I'm not a clumsy person but with my luck anything is possible. In the middle of the basement were two large shelves with about twenty bottles of wine on each one. I walked over to the large shelve closest to me and grabbed the first bottle I saw. Something about this basement felt cold and sad. Like something bad happened here. As I turned around my head felt as if it was ready to explode. _"Swan; don't do this. I love you. We can fix this; together." Killian said. He was on his knees in front of me. My mother and father stood behind him looking at me. Henry and Regina ran into the basement. "Mom please; we can find another way." Henry begged. He wanted to come to me but Regina held him back. "There is no other way; Killian will kill all of you if I don't do this. And plus Rumple gave me a potion that is suppose to revive me. You just have to hope." Killian let out a loud cry. I knew how he felt; I felt it to. All the darkness is being ripped out of him and is being send to Excalibur. Hopefully after this he will go back to the man who I loved; the man that Henry looked up to. "Swan; stop this now! I don't want to lose you." Killian looked me and I could see he meant those words that left his mouth. He was becoming the old Killian again. "I love you Killian; just have hope the potion will work." I lifted up the sword filled with darkness and held the point above my heart. "I love you guys." I said to my family before pushing the sword through my heart. I could hear my mom crying along with Henry. "Swan no please no!" Killian said as he ran towards me. He held my head in his hands and stroked my hair. "Have faith." Was the last thing I said to the man I loved; before everything went black._

I nearly dropped the bottle of wine in my hands. What the hell was that? Maybe Henry was right; I have been here before. But what the hell was all the talk about potions and the sword; Excalibur? And how the hell did I die? This is all too crazy. There is no way in hell that I died and came back to live. That stuff just doesn't exist in this world. I tried my best to ignore that weird thing that happened in the basement as I walked back to the kitchen. Killian was about to walk out of the kitchen when I walked in. "I thought you got lost; I was about to send in a search party love." Killian said as we walked to the dinning room together. As we entered we were greeted by Regina and Robin along with David and Mary Margaret. Killian took the wine out of my hands and put it on the table. Before he sat down he pulled my chair out for me. Still shaken by what happened in the basement I sat down slowly. Killian gave me a weird look before he sat down himself. "You look lovely Emma." Mary Margaret said. I gave her the best smile I could. "Thanks. I love your dress as well." She returned my smile. After David said grace we all dug in.

 **Please review and tell me what you think. Still need ideas for games they can play after the meal. Please when you give a game; just explain to me how it works. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"I have an idea; how about we play some games?" Henry asked after we ate. He and Killian cleaned the dinning room while I took our other guests to the living room. "Sure lad that sounds like a splendid idea." Killian said ruffling Henry's hair. Everyone agreed with smiles on their faces. Henry ran back into the dinning room very excited. "How does he still have so much energy this time of the night?" Robin asked from beside Regina. Regina and I laughed at the same time. "He is still a boy." Regina simply said. I wondered if he was like this when he was younger. Did he ever have an imaginary friend or was he a social bubble? "I found the perfect game. We are gonna play Apples to Apples." Henry said as he entered the room again. While Henry packed out the game I refilled everyone's glasses. "Okay so we need to sit in a circle around the table. Mom you can be the judge first." Henry said. Regina and I looked at each other and then back at Henry. He realized in that moment that he has two moms. "How about I call you mom Swan and mom Mills for tonight?" Henry asked. After nodding we all sat down around the coffee table. "Mom Mills you know how the game works the best so you can be the judge." Henry said. Regina picked up the red cards and gave us all six. She then shuffled the green cards and picked up the top one. She read the word on the card to herself then smiled as she put it down facing up. The card read; _Pretty._ I picked up my six cards and looked at them one for one; _Pickles; Babies; Snow White; Bacon; Men; Sand castle._ Which one of these would I label as pretty? Pickles are grows; babies are cute; bacon is tasty; men can be pretty but they would say being called pretty is an insult; sand castles are fun so that leaves Snow White. She is pretty in a way. She wasn't my favourite princess when I was younger but I don't have another choice now. I placed my card face down and looked at the other players. Killian was the only person left to pick a card. "We don't have all night Killian." Regina said. Killian looked at her and slowly placed his card on the table. "If you see what cards I have you would take a long time to." Killian said. Regina just rolled her eyes. "Okay turn around your cards." David was the first to turn his card around. He picked a card that read Horses. Mary Margaret followed her husband and revealed her card as well. _She thinks puppies are pretty;_ I thought. Robin's card read the Evil Queen. Regina smiled at Robin and kissed his cheek. Henry picked a card with the word moms on it. Killian hesitated before he turned around his card. I was kind of shocked and happy to see that blonds were his choice. "Alright love; go ahead." Killian said to me. I turned over my card and heard Mary Margaret gasp. Regina muttered something that I couldn't hear. "Okay I think Henry wins this round." She said and handed him the green card. Everyone except Regina draw a new red card. My new card read; _Pigtails._ I would classify it as adorable or childish. Henry picked up another green card and placed is facing up on the table. Yummy was the word printed on the card. I already knew what card I wanted to pick. I was the first person to put a card down. This time Regina was last but before Killian could say anything she slammed her card on the table. "Not a word Captain Guyliner." I wanted to laugh but for Killian's sake I kept it in. David didn't share my concerns over Killian's feelings and started laughing with Regina. "Can we get on with the bloody game?" Killian almost yelled. I took his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze. "Okay; turn them around." Henry said. David chose pizza; Mary Margaret chose lemons; Regina chose pasta; Robin chose meat; Killian chose rum and I of course chose BACON. "Mom Swan wins hands down." Henry said giving me a high five. We played for another hour and to our surprise Killian won. He had the most green cards. My favourite round was when the green card was beauty and Killian chose the card with Swan on it.

"I'm gonna grab another bottle of wine. Don't start the fun without me." I said as I stood up. Next we were gonna play Pictionary. I can't draw but this should be fun. I slowly walked down the stairs of the basement. I just hoped I didn't get that headache again and that weird vision thing. After really choosing a bottle this time I went back to others. They stood in a circle when I entered but stopped talking once they saw me. "What's going on?" I asked. Killian walked over to me and took the bottle of wine out of my hand. "Love I think you need to sit down. We have to talk to you." Killian led me over to the couch and sat down beside me. David picked up a white box and placed it on the coffee table. That box looked so familiar. Mary Margaret put a photo album next to the box. "What's going on?" I asked. Killian took my hand in his. "This is all the evidence we have of you being here before. Four years ago something bad happened and you lost your memory. You lived here for three years with Henry and your parents." Killian pointed towards Mary Margaret and David when he said parents. There is no way they are my parents; we are about the same age. I looked at Killian again; something about the way he looked at me told me this was real but the rational side of my brain told me there is no way this could ever be real. "You guys are crazy. I think I would remember if you were my parents." I said. David stepped forward and picked up the white box. "You left this box in the station before you lost your memory. It's the only things you kept from your childhood." He opened the box and placed it on my lap. I looked inside the box and instantly knew it belonged to me. My baby blanket was in there with my glasses and a picture of me and Neal; Henry's father. There was also a bunch of other stuff but those three things held the most value to me. "Where did you get this; and don't say in the station because I never was here." I said once I looked back at David. Mary Margaret put the photo album onto of the box. The picture on the cover was of me with Mary Margaret and David. No; this can not be real. "We are your parents Emma." Mary Margaret said softly. Regina also stepped forward. "You are the saviour Emma; the love child of Prince Charming and Snow White; that's them. We are all characters from the fairy tails you know of today. I'm the Evil Queen; Robin is well Robin Hood and Killian is Captain Hook. Magic is real; it exists in this world." Regina magically made a ball of fire in her hand. I stood up and walked away from these crazy people. "Emma; wait… drink this and you will see but you have to remember; you have to believe!" Killian begged. He held out a small bottle with blue liquid. I shook my head. "No; this can not be happening. I finally found somewhere I'm happy and then something always has to ruin that." Killian took a step closer to me. "If you drink this you will be happy. We will be happy again. I love you Emma and I know you love me to; you told me so yourself." Killian took his opportunity and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like the others; it was… magical; truly magical. In that moment I knew he was my true love. Just as I was getting use to the kiss my head started to ache like before in the basement.

 **Thank you guys so; so; so much for all the awesome reviews. You make my day. At first i wasn't sure if i should complete this story but you guys gave me hope. I was thinking of a squeal? What do you say? Captain Swan wedding? I want them to have a baby so if you want your name to be in the fanfic please let me know.**

 **Love you x0x0**


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

 _Killian and I ran towards my mother and father. "Where is it?" I asked. My father turned to look at me. "We don't know." My mother finished her husband's sentence. "It just disappeared into the light." Regina and Robin came out of Gold's shop and walked towards us. "Hey what's going on?" She asked confused. Killian answered before anyone could. "The Dark One is no longer tethered to the Crocodile." Regina looked at me and then at Killian. "What? Where the hell is it?" She asked. As we looked around I could see the air is darker than it normally is. The darkness is around us; it never left. "It hasn't gone anywhere. The darkness is surrounding us." I said. Everyone looked around as if to see how the darkness looked like. Everything was quite until we heard Regina gasp. When I looked in her direction I saw her in the middle of a dark tornado. "Regina! What is it doing?" Robin asked. He was scared for his true love; scared that he would lose her to the darkness. "What darkness does; it's snuffing out the light." I replied robotically. "Well I'm not going to let it." Robin said as he ran towards his true love. I was about to chase after him but the darkness threw him aside like a rag doll when he touched it. "That's not gonna work on this thing! You heard the story. We have to do what the sorcerer did. We have to tether it to a person and contain it." I said as I ran towards Regina. I could hear my mother calling my name. Before I could touch the darkness Regina spoke. "No! There has to be another way." I looked at the person who I consider a friend now maybe even my best friend. "There isn't. You worked to hard to have your happiness destroyed." I yelled. As I reached forward my dad yelled behind me to stop. I turned to face my parents who I love dearly. "You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once; I need you to do it again; as heroes." I turned back to the tornado and readied myself for what's to come. "Emma; Emma please no; don't do this!" Killian ran to me and looked me in the eyes. We have come so far in our relationship. He will save me; I just have to believe it. Believe in him and I do! "I love you!" I said as I pushed him away and stuck my hand into the tornado of darkness. I saw Regina running to Robin before I fell to my knees. The last thing I saw were the faces of the people I love._

"Swan; speak to me… Emma can you hear me?" I heard Killian's voice as my headache went away. With a shock I realized I was lying on the ground. My eyes locked with Killian's eyes and I knew everything they told me is the truth; well some of it I'm not sure about the magic thing. "I believe you. I think I'm getting flashes of my time here." Killian smiled and kissed me. After a few seconds David cleared his throat. "So you really are my parents?" I asked once I stood up. Mary Margaret gave me a hug and started to cry. _I'll take that as a yes;_ I thought. David joined the hug after seeing I didn't pull away. "But how can you be my parents? We are almost the same age?" I asked once everything settled down. Mary Margaret never broke contact with me. "Well you see when Regina cursed us we stopped aging and you were technically born in the Enchanted Forest so you don't age when you're here." I was too tired to fully understand what she said so I just nodded my head. I looked at Killian; hoping he would make me understand things better. "Are you ready to drink the potion; love?" He asked. What is the worst that could happen? I asked myself as I accepted. Killian opened the little bottle and gave it to me. I just hope it doesn't taste bad. "Bottoms up." I said as I downed the small vial.

About two minutes after I drank the liquid I still felt nothing. They all stared at me like I was going to suddenly yell 'Oh I remember you guys'. But nothing happened. "It didn't work; the bloody potion didn't work. Regina did you make it right?" Killian asked. Regina gave him a look that said back off. "Yes Killian; I made it exactly like the book said." Killian looked frustrated and irritated. "How sure are you?" Regina seemed just as irritated as Killian. "Maybe the problem isn't the potion." David said after a long silence. Mary Margaret looked at her true love. Her face lit up when she understood what he was saying. "Yeah; Emma; do you really believe everything we told you?" She asked. I felt guilty because I really didn't believe everything but who would believe in magic? "Not everything. Asking me to believe that I was here before is reasonable but magic just doesn't exist. Not in my world." Killian and Regina sighed. Regina began to pace the room. "She needed to believe in true love and magic for the damn thing to work. She has to believe she is the saviour." Everyone in the room looked disappointed; if it was towards me I didn't know. It was quite for a while before everybody began to argue. I just couldn't handle all the arguing and blaming going on in the room so I stood up. Killian was the first to see me walking away. "Emma; where are you going? The potion could have some side effects." He said glaring at Regina. "I just need some air. I'll be back later when you stop arguing." Before Killian could stop me I walked out of the house. I don't know who is crazier me or them. Me; for slightly believing them or them for thinking magic is real. What's next? Are they going to convince me there are flying monkeys? "Flying monkeys; that would be funny." I said as I walked down the street. After thinking about it the picture of a monkey flying made me laugh. That is just ridicules. Everything was quite until a loud noise made me look up. It sounded like a crow dying. Before I could get a clear look at the thing; it grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me up with it. In that moment I did the thing I thought I would never do. I; Emma Swan screamed like a little girl. I looked behind me at the house and saw everyone running out yelling my name. Yeah sure; yelling my name will help me when I'm being kidnapped by a huge bird; nice thinking. It felt like I have been in the air for an hour when the thing suddenly dropped me. I prepared myself for the fall but was shocked when I landed on something soft. I looked around the room until my eyes fell on a woman standing with her back towards me. She was petting the bird thing that took me. A few moments past and the bird thing jumped up into the air so that I could fully see it. I have seen a lot of weird stuff but this took the cake. It was an _actual_ flying monkey. For the first time in my life I fainted.

 **In my own opinion this story is getting interesting. lol. Please if you feel the same let me know. I still want names for their baby and then i would like some ideas how Killian should propose! Yay. Please review**


	13. 2 AN

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm so stuck right now. I'm having writers block and I don't know what to Write next. Please if you could give me an idea or something that would be helpful. Just throw me a bone please. I would also like to thank everyone for you reviews. My Christmas wish is to have at least 50 reviews so please review. Help me make the story the way you want it to be.**

 **Also if you love vampire academy check out my story love always wins.**

 **Lots of love; Crazyvampxoxo**


	14. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

{Killian POV}

I really wish Emma would stop running away from her problems. That isn't going to solve them; facing it would. If only she could see that everything we told her is true then her life and ours will be easy. But no; Emma Swan doesn't sail the easy way. I hate to admit it but that is one of the things I love about her. "Alright; enough now; the potion didn't work that only means we need to find another way." Snow said. She never loses hope and now that trait is a good thing. "Try another way? I have been working on that potion for four years! Do you know how heart breaking it is to see Henry's face after every potion failed? The countless hours I spend looking for the right recipe? No; this was our only chance at getting her to remember." Regina said and let out a big breath. Robin wrapped his arms around his woman and kissed her cheek. That could have been me right now with Emma. If only the potion worked we could start our own family; just Emma; Henry and me. I know it won't be ideal to share Henry with Regina but she is his mother after all. "This can't be it!" I yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Emma is a Charming and the Charming's never loses hope. Somewhere deep inside her she knows we are telling the truth; she will come around when she is ready. I'm going to find her." I said. David walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I just found a new level of respect for you Killian. Thank you for being here for Emma." I smiled at David. If everything ends well he will be my father in law. "Charming; Snow and Henry; may I have your blessing to marry Emma?" I asked. Henry smiled and ran towards me. He hugged me tight and repeated yes for about twenty seconds. "If that…" Before Snow could finish her sentence we heard something outside; a scream; a girl's scream. Emma!

I was the first one out of the house followed by Henry. I looked around but didn't see anything so I called out to her; hoping she would make some noise again. "Up there; look!" Henry yelled. I looked up and saw my Emma. Snow and Charming shouted her name like that would help her. _Idiots;_ I thought. "Shouting won't help!" Regina told Charming and Snow. Finally we are one the same page. "We need to figure out what took her and locate its master." Robin said in a calmer voice. I think in this situation he was the one with the clearest head. "It was a flying monkey. I saw it." Henry said after a few seconds of dreadful silence. "Who the hell has flying monkeys?" I asked. Then it clicked. Zelena; she is the only one I know who owns monkeys that can fly. As I looked around I could see the lights go on in everyone's head. "It's Zelena!" We all said together. How can she even be here? I thought Regina send her away to Oz. I hope Regina did. That wicked witch always ruins my happy ending with Emma. First the kiss and now this! _Bloody hell;_ I thought. "I'm going to kill that witch." I said as I walked back to the house. Everyone followed me. "We first have to find her before you can do anything. And this time I won't stop you." Regina said looking right into my eyes. Good we were on the same page again. I hope it stays that way. "Okay so how do we find her?" Mary Margaret asked. I zoned out as they discussed where to go and how to attack. All I could think about is Emma. Is she scared? Is Zelena torturing her? Does she know I'm coming for her and I will save her? All these questions ran through my head at the same time but none of them had answers. After planning to attack Zelena's farmhouse in the morning they all left. Henry wanted to stay but Regina thought I could use some 'alone time'. That lad is the only thing I have of Emma; even if he isn't mine. I wonder if Emma wants more kids. I mean sure I love Henry as my own but Bealfire was his father. I want my own piece of Emma. I slowly walked over to my bedside table and pulled open the drawer. There in the middle of the empty space was the ring box I want to give to Emma. It was my mother's ring. She told me to only give it to the woman I can't imagine living without. I never wanted to give it to Milah. Sure she was my first love but Emma is my true love. I really can't imagine my life without her now. When I lost Milah I was heartbroken and wanted revenge on the man who took her. That kept me sane; to know I can get revenge for losing her. But when I thought I lost Emma I was devastated. I didn't want to do anything or see anyone because I didn't have something with great value to fight for. Losing Emma almost made me lose my mind because I didn't have anyone to target and I knew she wouldn't like that. She would want me to be the man I had become for her; for us. So when she disappeared I kept an eye on the lad and helped Charming as much as I could. There were days I couldn't see him because he reminded me to much of Emma. Those days were the worst of all. But now I have something to fight for. I can get my Swan back and I will!

The sound of someone hammering on my door woke me up. I rubbed my eyes with my good hand and looked at the clock. Its 8:00 am in the bloody morning and someone is walking me up. I couldn't sleep last night; I just tossed and turned. Dreaming about Emma and… _I have to find Emma;_ I thought and jumped out of the bed. The hammering on my front door never stopped until I opened it. "Come on Killian we have to go save my mom. You didn't show up at Granny's diner." Henry said out of breath. He must have run all the way from the diner to wake me up. "I forgot we agreed to meet there. Thanks lad for coming to wake me up." I patted his shoulder. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Well; why are you still standing here? Get dressed they want to leave without you." I ran back to my room and threw on some dark jeans with a black T-shirt and my leather jacket. Henry was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for me. "Let's go; we don't have much time. They are taking one car; grandpa's truck." Henry and I ran to the diner as fast as we could. I have to give the lad some credit. He ran from the diner to my house and back. By the time we reached the diner I was out of breath. Regina; Robin; Snow and Charming were standing beside Charming's truck. "Glad you could make it Pirate." Regina said as she climbed into the truck. I rolled my eyes at her and jumped on the backside of the truck.

After a rather bumpy twenty minutes we reached the farmhouse. The whole house was behind a massive green wall. That bloody witch knew we were coming. "We have to split up and look…" Charming stopped talking when we heard a scream of pain. That green faced monster was torturing my Emma. Snow grabbed Charming's arm. "She is hurting Emma." She said sobbing. There was another scream from behind the wall. "Regina can you break the wall?" I asked as I pulled my sword out; Charming mimicked me. Regina shrugged her shoulders and looked at Robin. "I guess so. I'll try my best." Regina took a few steps closer and used her magic on the wall. Emma's screams drowned out the sound of the wall cracking. As the wall fell we all ran to Emma as one.

 **Sorry that it took me so long to post the new chapter. Had trouble writing it. Hope you like it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

{Emma POV}

I was woken up by someone throwing water on my face. A woman with red hair and a sharp nose stood in front of me with an empty glass in her hands. "Well look who decided to wake up. Hello Emma." The woman said with a cheery fake smile. She walked to a table at the far side of the room and placed the empty glass on it. I sat up slowly on the big green bed. "What do you want? Who are you?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms. "Oh yes; you don't remember. My name is Zelena; but everyone knows me as the Wicked Witch." This lady is a nut job. She walked closer to me again and leaned in to look me in the eyes. "I'm gonna help you get your memory back." She said before she snapped her fingers. In a blink of an eye a cloud of green smoke appeared and disappeared in the middle of the room leaving behind a silver chair. The chair reminded me of those shock chairs in prison. Attached to the head rest were two needles on either side; one on top and one at the bottom. The needles looked like those needles they use to draw blood. I eyed the woman and waited for her to stop looking at me. When she finally turned her head towards the chair I ran to the first door I saw. It didn't help much because I heard her snap her fingers again and when I blinked I sat in the chair. She laughed again and came closer to the chair. "You can't escape me sweetheart. I'm stronger now." She walked behind me and adjusted the needles on the head rest. The bottom needles were pointed at my neck below my ear and the top ones were pointed at my temples. "Now remember Emma this is for your own good. It's gonna hurt but that's just for my entertainment." I wanted to move but the belts on the chair fastened around my hands and waist on their own; like they had a mind of their own. I struggled as much as I could but the feeling I got as the needles went into my skin made me scream. I felt tears of pain run down my cheeks as I yelled. "Hopefully for you the first time I do this it will jog your memory." Zelena said as she flipped a big red switch on a machine next to me. I felt a jolt of electricity shoot into my head. I cried out again as my brain went numb. It felt as if my brain melted and turned into mush. I couldn't think straight; the only thing that was in my mind was Henry. Killian's face popped up a few times but Henry was the one I saw clearly. After a while the fog in my mind went away and I saw that woman again. She examined my face like a science experiment. "Emma? Do you remember?" She asked with an evil smile on her face. I glared at her as I began to struggle again. She sighed and flipped the switch again. The same jolt of electricity ran through my head and I felt like throwing up. As I screamed I could faintly hear another noise in the back round. Like a wall falling. I tried opening my eyes but could see pass the fog so I just shut them again. I heard a lot of screaming and someone calling my name but I couldn't respond. "Killian; watch out! Leave him alone!" I heard Henry yell. _Stand up Henry and Killian needs you. They are in danger; stand up!_ I told myself. I was losing hope fast until I heard Killian yell. I opened my eyes and saw Killian lying at Zelena's feet. She raised a green dagger and aimed for Killian's throat. As the dagger went down everything slowed down. I stretched my hands out and yelled at Zelena to stop. All I could think about was seeing Killian dead. That couldn't happen. I haven't even told him I love him yet. Through my stretched out hands flew strings of white light. It knocked the dagger out of Zelena's hands and disappeared in an instant. Killian yelled again and held his neck. "Your to late the poison is already inside of him. He doesn't have his true love to save him now." Zelena laughed. Her laugh quickly turned into a cough as Regina stabbed her with the same dagger she used on Killian. "You will not take away my happy ending sis." Regina said to Zelena as she fell to the floor. David and Mary Margaret ran into the room after a short silence. "Get me out of the chair." I yelled. I wanted to go to Killian. Henry and Regina were currently at his side but I want to be there to. David ran to me and carefully took the needles out as Mary Margaret untied the belts. With shaky legs I ran to Killian. He was on his side and moaned in agony. I knelt at his side and put my hand on his cheek. "Killian talk to me." I said to get his attention. He looked at me and smiled a weak smile; something I never thought I would see on him. "Please you have to remember. Don't let me die with out knowing you remembered me." He begged. I nodded my head because that's all I could do. I turned to Regina who was in Robin's arms. "How do I help him?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head. "I don't know. Zelena said only his true love can save him. Do you love him?" She asked. I nodded again as tears fell from my eyes. Henry put his hand on my shoulder. "Then kiss him mom. True loves kiss can cure anything." I smiled at Henry and looked down at Killian. His eyes never left my face and the smile stayed on his lips. "I love you Killian. I really hope this works." I whispered in his ear as I leaned down and kissed him. For a few seconds after the kiss nothing happened and I thought I lost Killian forever when all of a sudden a draft blew everyone in the room's hair back. I looked down at Killian and saw the wound on his neck start to close. I smiled and closed my eyes. The second my eyes closed I got a headache and saw flashes of my life, those missing years all came back to me. I opened my eyes and looked up at my parents. "Mom; dad I remember; you guys did it." I said as I stood up and hugged them. Mary Margaret hugged me tight while David held us both in his arms. After a while I let go and they stepped back. Henry saw that as his opening and hugged me. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "I knew you would remember." He stepped back and made room for Killian who slowly walked to me. "Could you hurry up Hook; I missed you like crazy." I said as I ran to him. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me in the air. "I love you Emma Swan; let's go home." He said. After agreeing we all left to go to Mary Margaret and David's apartment.

 **Sorry guys that it took me this long to update. Forgive me i'm also human. I hope you like it and please review.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait people. But here is the next chapter! I'm sorry its a bit short.**

CHAPTER 14

It felt good to step into my parents' apartment and recognize it. I smiled at all the good times I had here. Killian picking me up for our first date popped into my head first. "It's good to be home. I love you guys!" I said as I turned around and hugged my parents again. My mom hugged me back tight and began to cry softly. "We missed you so much. I wish we could have saved you earlier." My dad said. After a while I let go of my parents and stand next to Killian. He put his arm around my waist. "Why didn't you?" I asked my dad. He was about to answer when Regina spoke up. "It was my fault. I kept failing at making the memory potion and we didn't want you to be here when you don't remember. If something magical would have happened and you saw it… We didn't know if that would affect you badly. I'm sorry Emma. I really tried." I nodded and walked over to her. Robin stepped back a few steps to give us some space. I pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you for trying." After a few seconds I stepped back and joined Killian again. He kissed my cheek lovingly. "It has been a long; long day. Why don't you all go home and get some rest then we will meet at the diner tomorrow morning?" My dad asked as Neal started to cry. My mom went to my brother and gently rocked him back and forth. "That's a good idea mate. Emma do you want to stay here or do you want to go back to our house?" Killian asked. I loved the fact that he thought of my needs first and that he thinks of the house as our house. I smiled at my parents and looked over at Killian again. "I think I'll go home with you. We will see my parents tomorrow right?" I said looking at my dad who nodded his head. Killian kissed my head and agreed with my statement. "Well we will be going then. See you guys tomorrow." Robin said taking Regina's hand. She looked at Henry then me and back at Henry. "Henry; do you want to stay with Emma tonight?" She asked. He smiled at his adoptive mother and nodded his head. "Only it that is okay with you." He said looking at me then Killian. Killian and I agreed to let him sleep over. Regina and Robin said their goodbyes and left the apartment. "Come on love. Let's go home." Killian said as he hugged me. I nodded then turned to my parents. My mom still had my four year old brother in her arms. "Can I say hi to my little brother?" I asked. My mom smiled down at Neal before giving him to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "Emma! Emma! Emma!" He chanted my name over and over again. This was not the reaction I expected. He wasn't even one year old when I left. My mom laughed while tears ran over her cheeks. "We showed him pictures of you after you left. We didn't want him to grow up and not know you." My dad said while Neal was babbling in my ear. I could only understand a few words he spoke. "Hey there; little Neal; I promise you I will be the best big sister in the world. I love you so much buddy!" I said and kissed his forehead. He giggled and nodded at me as if he understood everything I said. I hugged him tight to my chest then gave him back to my mother. "See you tomorrow." I said as I hugged my parents. Killian held my hand as the three of us walked to my car. Henry got into the back seat and Killian was the passenger while I drove. "You know Swan you really have to teach me how to drive this thing." Killian said as I drove to our house. I laughed at the idea of Killian behind the wheel of a car. "Killian a car is ten times different than a ship. But if you wish to learn I will teach you." I said as I parked the car in front of the house. We all got out and entered the house. Henry yawned. "Well I'm exhausted so I'm gonna go to bed. Love you mom." He said as he hugged me. I kissed his head. After he left Killian wrapped his arms around me. "Let's go to bed. We can talk about everything tomorrow." I love the way Killian knows what I want. I nodded and took his hand. He led me to our room and kissed my head before he went to the walk in closet. In a way I am grateful for Zelena; if it wasn't for her I would have my memories back. I do think the way she did it was terrible but it helped. Now I have my life back and I am not going to let it slip away anytime soon.

 **Please review...**

 **Love crazyvampxoxo**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey! sorry it took me so long to post a chapter. It's been hectic with school and work. But hope u like it.**

CHAPTER 15

The feeling of someone starring at me woke me up. I opened my own eyes and looked into Killian's baby blues. "Who the hell are you!" I yelled as I sat up and as far away from the love of my life. He looked at me horrified and held up his hands in surrender as he also sat up. "I'm not gonna hurt you. My name…" I laughed and moved closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I was only joking Killian. I still remember. I just wanted to see your reaction." He let out a deep breath and shook his head. "I didn't think that was funny." He said. I pulled away from him and looked at him. I leaned in and kissed him. He responded immediately. _Sucker;_ I thought as I ended the kiss. "Alright you're forgiven love." He said as he rolled his gorgeous eyes. He left the bedroom while I got dressed. We were meeting my parents at the diner this morning.

After getting dressed and drinking coffee; Killian; Henry and I walked to the diner. It was nice walking around town and knowing where I'm going. I waved to everyone that passed and they waved back happily. Just as we passed the pawn shop; Mr Gold came out. "Hello Mr Gold. You guys go ahead; I will catch up." I said to Killian and Henry. Killian eyed Mr Gold and then nodded. I waited for them to be far away enough before I turned back to Mr Gold. "I just wanted to thank you for the potion you gave me. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't give it to me." Mr Gold had a smirk on his old face. He nodded his head and locked the door to his shop. "Just remember the deal we made Miss Swan. Magic always has a price." He looked at me for a few seconds then turned and walked away. I can't believe I owe that guy a favour again. I will just have to handle him when the time comes. I walked to the diner in silence. Just before I opened the diner's door I looked inside. Right there sat my whole family; blood and non-blood. My mom and dad sat down with little Neal between them. Henry stood with Regina and her little family. And Killian sat across from my dad. Killian and my dad seemed to be in a heated conversation. When I looked my mothers way again I saw her motioning for me to come in. I smiled at her and pushed the glass door open. The little bell on the door alerted everyone of my entrance. Killian immediately stood up and made his way towards me. "Is everything okay with you and the Crocodile?" Killian asked as we walked to my parents table. I just smiled and nodded my head. Killian returned my smile then kissed my head. As I sat down my dad stood up. "I would like to make a toast. To my;" My mom cleared her throat very loudly. "I mean our…" My dad quickly said. "…Our wonderful daughter. You have done so much for us and never complained. I'm just so sorry it took us so long to save you. But hope and luck has been on our side again and now we have you back… We love you. Here is to Emma Swan!" Everyone in the diner lifted up their glasses and took a sip of whatever they were drinking. Killian handed me his pocket flask. I took a big gulp of his rum and handed it back. "Let's party!" Killian yelled.

We stayed at the diner from 9 o'clock that morning till 7pm. At about five Regina; Robin and Henry left. Henry said that he had lots of homework to finish. _Yeah right. I will believe that when I see it._ It was really amazing spending time with my family. I defiantly missed this. All the laughing and happiness; it just feels right. But something still feels missing. I just don't know what it is. "Come take a walk with me." Killian asked taking my hand. I followed him out the diner and all the way to his ship. The walk was silent but comfortable. "Okay love; close your eyes." Killian said when we arrived at the dock. I did what he asked and closed my eyes. Killian wrapped his right arm around my waist and lifted me up bridal style. "I don't want you tripping." He whispered in my ear as he walked. "Aw how caring of you Killian." I joked. He laughed while he put me on my legs again. "On the contrary my dear; I just don't want any blood on my ship." He laughed. I wanted to smack him but I couldn't see so it just looked like I wanted to chase a fly away. "Okay love; open your gorgeous eyes." Killian said but he sounded far away. I opened my eyes and was shocked by what I saw. This can't be happening!

 **Cliffy... What do u think is happening? Review pls 3**


	18. AN 3 Sorry

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm gonna need some reviews to continue this story. Please tell me what you think and if there is something you want to see happen in the story. I need reviews!**

 **Love lots.**

 **Crazyvampxoxo**


	19. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

The whole upper deck of the ship was decorated with lights and flowers. There was a small table for two on the right side of the deck and a man playing a violin on the left. Killian was stationed on the middle of the deck; on one knee; holding a gorgeous diamond ring in his good hand. Behind him was an arch made of white and red roses. It was so romantic and sweet. "Will you; Emma Swan; make me the happiest pirate in all the realms by accepting my marriage proposal; by accepting to be my wife?" Killian said nervously. I have never in all my life expected to hear Captain Hook _nervous._ I slowly made my way to Killian; hoping that this isn't just a dream. "Yes Killian." I said and nervously giggled when I stood in front of him. _I giggled? What the hell is this man doing to me?_ Killian smiled while he put the ring on my finger. He stood up and kissed the living daylight out of me. "I love you Emma." He yelled and spun me around. The man with the violin picked up the pace with a happy tune. Killian took my hand and started swinging me around. Dancing with him felt so natural. It's like we were made for each other. After we danced Killian took me to the small table. We couldn't stop smiling at each other through out the whole meal. Killian knew exactly what I liked and didn't like. The night ended with just as much magic as it began.

The bright light coming through the window woke me up. I felt Killian's arms wrap tighter around me every time I moved. I stretched my left hand out and admired the beautiful engagement ring that decorated my hand. I can not believe I'm gonna get married. My mother is going to have a field day when she hears about this. She is going to want to plan everything; from the shoes to the tiara; and the whole reception. I'm an easy going person so I think we will get along just fine. The sun's rays reflected off the diamond making it sparkle even more. I kept twisting my hand to make it sparkle again laughing slightly when I get it. "Are you excited about the wedding or are you just going crazy love?" Killian asked in an amused tone. I quickly turned around to face him. "Maybe a bit of both; I'm not sure yet." I joked. Killian kissed my nose lightly then closed his eyes again. I studied his face closely. He truly was handsome. Maybe the handsomest man I have ever seen. I normally don't like guys with a beard but on him it just looks… right? His nose was a little bit crooked; like it's been broken. Well he told me about some bar fights he's been in. I just couldn't imagine anyone hurting him. His eyes had a permanent black line engraved; like eyeliner. _"It's a pirate thing love; you won't understand."_ This was his response when I asked him about the eyeliner. I told him it's a girl thing and got the cold shoulder for a week. His lashes were also extremely long for a guy; but that just made his eyes more mysterious and sexy. His hair was a perfect shade of black. It felt like silk when I ran my hands through it. Lastly I looked at his mouth; so full and kissable. In a few months those lips will be mine and mine alone. I lightly run my left hands ring finger over his bottom lip. He slightly smiled when I touched it. "Am I not the one who should stare at you while you sleep?" He asked. I took my hand away from his face and placed it gently on his chest; playing with the small amount of chest hair he has. "I can stare if I want to. Plus I wasn't starring I was gazing." I stated. Killian smiled again then opened his eyes. He peeked over me to the alarm clock. When he saw it was just pass eight his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "We have to get dressed. We are going to be late love." Killian said as he stood up. I started to protest but Killian dragged me out of bed.

Exactly ten minutes after Killian dragged; and I do mean dragged; me out of bed we arrived at the Lakeside Mansion. I was so confused. "Why are we here Killian?" I asked. He stopped walking and looked at me. "Think of this as an early wedding present." He said then kissed me on the cheek. Still confused as ever I decided to follow him now and ask questions later. He took me to the small ballroom in the huge mansion. I was surprised to see my family there; everyone except Regina and Robin. In the centre of the room stood the door that lead to Arendelle. My father stood closes to the door. He opened it while everyone yelled 'Surprize'. Elsa walked out the door and into the small ballroom. My father and Killian instantly helped her with her bags. I stood still; shocked. How is this possible? Elsa was here! I really missed her. She walked towards me and gave me a tight hug which I returned. "How are you here? I'm so happy to see you." I said once we let go of each other. She told me about the magic progress that happened since I was gone. "While Regina tried to perfect the memory potion she actually invented some new potions; like to open portals." Elsa explained.

We went to the diner to catch up a bit. Anna and Kristof got married the day they got back. They have a beautiful baby girl now named Amira Emma Bjorgman. They wanted to come along but someone had to look after the castle. It was so nice having her here again. I really hope she can stay for the wedding. _The wedding!_ I thought. "Hey can I get everyone's attention. Killian and I are getting married!" I said while holding up my left hand. Everyone in the diner cheered and congratulated us. My mother began talking about dates and glitter so I just tuned out. This is going to be interesting!

 **this is the last chapter for this story. but dont worry there will be a sequel.**


	20. An 4

**Hey guys...**

 **MY new story is up. It's called Happily ever after. Its the follow up of Hooked.**

 **Please read and review!**


End file.
